A Fool's Love
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: Currently under revision. Harry has a twin brother who is the supposed boywholived. Evil Gryffs. Manipulative/good Dumbles. Father-son relation between Voldemort & Harry. Harry comes into his inheritance and has two mates. DM/HP/OMC. Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. For those who notice, I've been editing. So you may want to re-read the story.

Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance. His brother is the supposed boy-who-lived. Slash! Potters disown him for not supporting his brother. Evil Gryffindors. Good Dumbles, but slightly manipulative. Father-son relationship between Voldemort and Harry. This was inspired by a different story whose plot is completely different. It's called "Inevitably". Harry has two mates. Draco is one of Harry's mates and the other is a surprise. Remus and Snape are together, but Sirius is still alive and friends with Remus.

Warnings: Slash! Mentions of things like neglect. More descriptive later on when Harry has to recount certain memories, or whenever I can get abandoned theatre to help me write it.

Pairings: DM/HP/OMC SS/RL LE/JP RW/HG

Dedication: To Miki, or as you all know her, abandoned theatre. She helps me write my stories when I get stuck and she does edit or point things out that I might miss, unfortunately I still seem to miss a lot when editing. lol.

AAL: Your all probably wondering what is taking me so long to update this, as well as the other story(ies). I apologize, but I have realized that I really need to rewrite this story, both Demon Engagements and Night Wish. Summoner's Awakening finished. I also have another crossover between HP/Vampire Hunter D I am working on, but that one is slow going and is being based off the books.

Hope this story as well as the others are all a little less confusing for everyone. I'm also hoping to make the chapters longer than they currently are. Again, I apologize for taking so long. Hope you enjoy the improved version of A Fool's Love.

Title: A Fool's Love

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter One

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry Raven Lupin-Snape sighed sadly. He had just turned seventeen and came into his inheritance. Harry was now half dark-fey and half elemental.

His hair now reached to his shoulders and had blood-red highlights and silver tips. His emerald eyes swirled with blue spheres and his pupils were tinged with gold. He also had bronze skin. But years of neglect and malnutrition left him several inches short of six feet with an effeminate body, however that was not what bothered him. No what bothered him was that he would never have a normal life.

Let's start at the beginning.

_-flashback-_

_31 October 1981:_

_It was Halloween night in the year 1981, and all was peaceful at Godric's Hollow. Lily and James Potter had left their twin sons with Peter Pettigrew while they went out to celebrate Halloween at a costume party being held in Sirius Black's home._

_That night Lord Voldemort, the current Dark Lord, struck Godric's Hollow. Voldemort stunned Pettigrew, although he desperately wanted to kill the pathetic rat, but alas, even rats have their uses. Voldemort then made his way over to the Potter twins._

_There in front of him were two boys. One with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin, and he was crying loudly. The other...smaller one had raven black hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly lighter skin then the other boy. He was being quiet and was curiously watching Voldemort._

_Voldemort leaned forward some causing the hazel-eyed baby to cry louder, which caused him to sneer at said baby. However the green-eyed baby raised his arms up, wanting to be held by the new person in their home._

_Voldemort picked him up not fully knowing why, or even understanding why he would hold a baby Potter in his arms._

_He could sense the power in this child though, and knew this had to be the child of prophecy._

_"Well, what should I do now?"_

_The baby, Harry, if he remembered what Wormtail had told him correctly, smiled at him and made a cooing noise. _

_Nathaniel, if he remembered the other boy's name right, cried even louder._

_Voldemort glared at Nathaniel, before turning his attention back to Harry. After several minutes of thinking, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and murmured a spell. Harry whimpered slightly as the middle of his back began hurting in an irritating way, like someone pinching your cheeks while your still a small child._

_After several minutes, there on little Harry's back was a tatoo of a black basilisk with one green eye and one red eye curled around a pale green sphere with a light red glow beginning to swirl in its depths._

_Voldemort smiled just as Dumbledore, the Potters, Lupin, and Black raced through the door easily hiding the mark from their view. Sneering, Voldemort pointed his wand at Nathaniel and coldly said, "Avada Kedavra."_

_Suddenly a white light filled the whole room. When it faded, all that was left of the Dark Lord was a pile of ashes. And, on Nathaniel's forehead there was a lightning bolt marking him as the-boy-who-lived. _

_James and Lily exclaimed excitedly after making sure that Nathaniel was really alright. Already their minds had dismissed Harry as nothing but a nuisance compared to the elder twin. One that would probably get in the way as the children grew up._

_What none of them knew was that the Dark Lord had planned on that, and that before he had marked Nathaniel he had put more of his magic into Harry, marking Harry as his equa and magical heirl. Also, it had been Harry who had casted the bright light to save his older twin brother._

_It had been Dumbledore who had remembered that Harry was still there. Looking at the pile of ash he saw Harry there wide awake watching them sadly. Dumbledore picked Harry up and asked Lily and James, "What about Harry?"_

_Lily was the one who suggested that they let her sister take Harry in while they began Nathaniel's training, even though she knew Petunia would not be willing to treat the boy as her own. Lily felt that it was more important to focus on Nathaniel however, because he would one day defeat Voldemort once and for all._

_Remus and Sirius argued against the idea. Sirius even offered to take Harry in since he was the boy's godfather along with Remus. Lily and James shot them down stating that they would all have to focus on training Nathaniel instead and Harry would just be an unwanted burden in the end. _

_Remus growled at the elder Potters in disbelief before leaving the house, knowing that he could not do anything yet for his cub. He would wait, and he would laugh at the elder Potters' fates when the time came. Sirius ran after his friend trying to calm down the irate werewolf, but only after he gave James a dark glare and Lily a disappointed look._

_Even Dumbledore tried reasoning with them, but in the end he failed. _

_And, so Harry went to the Dursley's. At there hands he was overworked, starved, emotionally and verbally abused, neglected, and had to live in a cupboard under the stairs._

_31 July 1991:_

_Harry watched with intelligent emerald green eyes as a male with messy hair and a female with lighter green eyes walked up to the door leading up to the house he was currently living in… well, surviving in. Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley Dursley. Had been surviving there since that fateful night._

_He knew who the couple were. They were his parents. He sneered inwardly at the thought, but his expression remained neutral on the outside. _

_Harry had known they would be coming this day to retrieve him. His eleventh birthday, and the year he got to go to Hogwarts. He had known since his Aunt never stopped complaining about how his parents should collect him sooner, in less than polite terms._

_Harry met Nathaniel that very night, and found himself glad that he was never raised around his elder twin. He couldn't help but be glad that he was actually given away that night long ago. _

_Remus and Sirius were there as well, but the air was tense between the adults. Still he was glad to get a chance to know Remus, or Moony as he insisted Harry call him. Sirius would take getting used to before he could form a truly accurate opinion on the man. _

_He found out that Sirius had solely been made Nathaniel's godfather just so he wouldn't be able to take Harry in, and Moony was made his godfather only because he was a werewolf and werewolves were not allowed to take there godchildren in unless the parents were dead._

_1 September 1991:_

_During the train ride Harry had met Draco Malfoy, and considered him to be an acquaintance rather than a friend. Neville Longbottom, who he hoped to be friend with one day for he saw great potential in Neville Longbottom. Ron (Ronald) Weasley who was nothing more than a Boy-Who-Live fanboy currently. Hermione Granger who was awed by Nathaniel as well, Harry hoped her senses would eventually kick in and she would realize how fake his brother was. Last, but not least, he also met Fred and George Weasley who seemed to be in agreement that Nathaniel Potter was a prat and Harry Potter would be a better friend even though they were a year or two older than him._

_At the sorting feast, Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw although the hat had tried convincing him that Slytherin would be better for him. Harry won the argument however by stating that a true Slytherin would be able to blend into another house, and Ravenclaws weren't that far from being Slytherins themselves._

_The hat had agreed after several seconds of thought._

_Nathaniel was sorted next and went to Gryffindor. The sorting continued without any other problems._

_Summary of the rest of the Years leading up to the Summer before Seventh Year:_

_Over the years, the Gryffindors had made him their target for pranks and were constantly bullying Harry. But, instead of isolating him like they had hoped he had made friends with the Slytherins in their year, as well as other years, Loony Luna Lovegood, and several Hufflepuffs._

_Throughout the years, Nathaniel had faced the Dark Lord, but everyone was surprised when his followers had kidnapped Harry and used his blood to give Voldemort a body during forth year. Harry was then sent back to Hogwarts unconscious and covered in bruises. During the fifth year Nathaniel had been told the prophecy and was given more training. During the sixth year, Nathaniel had learned about the Horcruxes and how Voldemort was staying alive._

_Again, only Harry knew the truth. Voldemort had gathered the remaining Horcruxes that was left and placed the pieces of his soul into a pendant which was currently around Harry's neck. The pendant could only be removed by Harry or Voldemort himself._

_What would surprise the wizarding world, if it ever found out, was that Harry and Voldemort had a father-son relationship. But that will have to be explained in better detail later._

_Right before the end of Harry's and Nathaniel's 6th year ended Harry had been disowned by James and Lily for befriending Slytherins, and not heeding their warnings and threats telling him to break off his friendships and support his brother instead now that the war seemed to be escalating. _

_When that had happened Harry had smiled. Even though the Potters didn't abuse him they had neglected him in favor of Nathaniel. Harry gathered his things and had left platform 9 & 3/4 with Remus, whom he had shared all his secrets with. They both then portkeyed to Snape's mansion, who was Remus' mate._

_Remus and Snape then adopted him with Voldemort's encouragements, threats in Severus's case._

_-end of flashback-_

So, Harry would never truly have a normal, happy, quiet life. Especially now that he was half dark fey and half elemental he would have two mates. He knew he would be the most submissive in the relationship, according to the books Moony had him read.

So there went Harry's dream of opening up a normal bookshop in the muggle world.

Again, Harry sighed and decided to get some sleep, after all tomorrow he would begin testing his powers now that he had come into his magical inheritance.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So how do you guys like the rewrite of Chapter One? Hopefully it was less confusing for everyone. Tomorrow I shall repost Chapter Two. Comments, and suggestions are appreciated. Ideas are also welcomed, and if I use said ideas or suggestions I will make sure to give credit the person or people who suggested it.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Which is a good thing for the characters. By the by: I have been editing this story and there are some changes.

Summary: see first chapter. I see no point in posting it again.

Warnings: again see first chapter.

Pairings: DM/HP/OMC SS/RL LE/JP RW/HG

AAL: Hopefully you all notice that I have been editing somewhat, I hope you all enjoy it. I figured I would try to make the chapters better and hopefully a bit longer than the originals if I could. It's a work in progress, what do you expect?

Title: A Fool's Love

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 2

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Draco Lucius Malfoy groaned as he woke up. He could sense his mate now, meaning that they had come into their inheritance sometime during the night.

Draco has pale blond hair, blue-silver eyes, light skin and was around six feet tall. He had come into his inheritance about a month ago.

He was a descendent of the demon Murmur, who is known as the demon of music and is one of the counts of Hell.

Well, he now knew why he had a fascination with piano and violin music came from, seeing his parents never played any instruments, which he had been taught to play after he constantly bothered his father about it.

Draco blinked his eyes sleepily, not really wanting to get up. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried burying his head into his pillow. The next second a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped on him causing him to jump some and roll off his bed. "Oomph."

Laughter rang throughout the room coming from the door that led into his bedroom. Glancing over, he sent a glare at the intruder known as Sirius Black.

Sirius Black had been angry with James and Lily when they had disowned Harry for what he considered to be a stupid reason.

It had taken Sirius almost a year to get Harry to trust him, and once he had that trust he couldn't figure out why James and Lily treated their own son as if he didn't exist. So, Sirius took a step back from the friend he thought he knew and observed, which was a very unusual thing for Sirius to do.

What Sirius saw made him ashamed of ever being friends with James, and of his own godson, Nathaniel. Nathaniel would say Harry did something and without questioning Nathaniel or trying to find out if it were true James would punish harry. Not physically, but still he would degrade Harry with derogatory names, or saying things such as Harry was a mistake and should have never been born.

Sirius had come to love Harry more than Nathaniel as time went on. He loved Harry's quiet bookish ways. Harry was a prankster at heart as well, but he also had some Slytherin qualities.

So after Harry's disownment Sirius ended up selling his house, which had been right next to the Potter's house, and had asked Lucius and Narcissa if he could live with them. They had agreed.

When he found out Harry had been adopted by Severus and Remus he had settle his differences with Severus. They now bantered with each other in public for fun and pulled pranks on each other. Harry and Remus refused to help them in that department preferring to stay neutral.

Draco studied his older cousin twice removed, or something like that. Would it be great cousin? Draco wondered briefly. Is there such a thing as a great cousin?

Sirius has straight black hair reaching to his shoulder, tanned skin, laughing pale blue eyes, and was a couple inches shorter than Draco. He was currently wearing a white shirt, black pants, and black combat boots.

Draco's blue pajamas were soak. "Siri, you may be my relative through my mother's side of the family but that won't stop me from murdering you." Draco stated has he stood up and pushed his damp hair from his face, his eyes now glaring at a still laughing Sirius.

Sirius's laugh slowed to a chuckle. "You will have to wait in line for a while. I'm on many people's hit list."

Sirius then walked off still chuckling. Draco muttered under his breath something about "stupid mutts".

Draco then gathered some clothes and went to take a shower.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Draco entered the dining room he was dressed in a formal pale blue shirt, black slacks, and black boots.

Looking around he saw that Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, was talking to Sirius. Her short blond hair curled inwards while her sky blue eyes laughed at something Sirius had said. She wore a beautiful lavender dress with matching earrings and a matching necklace.

Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet as he ate his breakfast. He wore a black suit for he had to visit the minister in another hour or so.

Draco cleared his throat, causing all three of them to look in his direction.

"I just thought you three would like to know that my mate has come into their inheritance some time during the night." Draco informed them.

Narcissa immediately perked up. "That's good news. Hopefully it's some one that our Lord approves of."

Draco shrugged as he sat down at the table and began eating his own breakfast.

Lucius sighed. "Well, tomorrow I believe we'll visit Severus and Remus, meaning we'll be seeing Harry as well."

Sirius immediately began to plan pranks to pull on Severus muttering things under his breath.

Draco glanced at his father, "Why would we be doing that?"

"Our Lord's orders." Lucius said coolly turning the page of the daily prophet. Lucius sneered when he saw what was on the page.

"The...boy-who-lived is in here again." His tone suggested disgust.

Everyone turned their attention to him, waiting for him to expand.

"Apparently, he's still going on about how he always knew Harry was evil. Also saying Harry had always been jealous of him and an attention seeker. Well, we all know how much of a lie that is."

He paused, scanning the paper. "Oh, this is interesting. The Weasleys' have announced that if they have to choose between Harry and Nathaniel they'll side with Harry. So, have the Lovegoods, Longbottoms, and unsurprisingly most Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins have all signed a letter stating the same thing. So far only Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have remained neutral. It seems Harry has his own army backing him doesn't it? And, the best part is that Harry probably doesn't even realize it."

Narcissa spoke up. "Well, I don't blame people. I know young Harry has always went out of his way to make friends in the other houses even when the Gryffindors were trying to isolate him. I also heard that Harry had given 1,000 galleons to the Weasley twins to help them start their shop."

"Where did he get the money?" Draco asked, for he hadn't heard about this before.

Sirius paled. "The money Moony and I gave him on his birthdays and during Christmas. He must have saved it and decided to invest it in the twins."

Lucius nodded. "It makes sense. Besides, I'm sure there are benefits hen it comes to investing in their shop."

Narcissa giggled and left with Lucius.

Sirius stood up and stretched. "Well, I need to be going as well. What are you going to do?"

Draco smiled. "Nothing that concerns you." Draco then left Sirius by himself.

Sirius shrugged and portkeyed to work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So, what do you think?

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Even though I wish I did. I've been editing again. So there will definitely be changes to some of the chapters after this one.

Summary: see first chapter.

Warnings: Once again, see first chapter.

Pairings: DM/HP/OMC SS/RL LE/JP RW/HG

AAL: I hope the story has turn out a bit better and a little less confusing for all of you. After I am done editing this story I shall edit the Demon Engagements. Night Wish will be edited last because I seriously don't want to edit that one just yet. Lol. I'm horrible.

Title: A Fool's Love

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Chapter Three

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yvo sighed happily. He had felt that his submissive had just come into their inheritance.

Yvo was half dark elf and half vampire. He was around six feet tall. He had beautiful dark skin, his hair was a dark black at the roots changing to blood-red in the middle and then fading into silver at the tips naturally. Yvo's eyes were a deep sea-blue color. He was currently wearing a black trench coat over a dark green elfin shirt with silver trimmings, black slightly baggy pants with pure silver chains attached to them, and black combat boots.

Cleary his father, the vampire, influenced him a great deal. His birth father, the elf, insisted that he wear at least one thing showing his Elvin inheritance.

Closing his eyes, Yvo felt the pull of his mate coming from somewhere in England. 'Must be a wizard.' Yvo thought, knowing that there were several wizarding schools there.

Shaking his head, Yvo walked into his father's study, without knocking. "Father, Mom. My mate came into his inheritance." Both of his parents waited for him to expand.

His "mom" was his birth father and the dark elf. His name is Aetius. Aetius was a couple inches short of six feet. He had dark skin that seemed to glow slightly. He had light blue eyes and blood-red hair with natural silver streaks. He wore Elvin clothing befitting nobility.

His father was a vampire who's name is Cato. Cato had pale skin like most vampires, but he was a day-walker. He had ebony black hair and violet eyes. He wore muggle clothing usually, but every now and then he'd wear something that said he was a vampire (mostly pure silver jewelry).

"From what I can tell from the bond, my mate is male, dark-fey and elemental, has another mate who is a demon, submissive of course, wizard, is somewhere in England, and taking a guess considering the wizarding part, goes to Hogwarts."

Cato looked surprised, but it was Aetius who spoke. "You got all that from the bond? He must be powerful for you to pinpoint where he probably is. So what are you planning to do?"

Yvo smirked. "Why, transfer to Hogwarts as a home-schooled student of course."

Cato sighed. "Damn. This means your mate is more than likely involved in the war that is taking place there."

"More than likely, but I have a feeling that my mate might just be on the dark side." Yvo said, a knowing glint appearing in his eyes.

"Well then, that does make it easier for us doesn't it." Aetius spoke softly, knowing that Yvo was already more in tuned with his submissive than he was going to admit.

Yvo hummed in agreement. Yes, it would make things easier if his submissive was neutral or on the dark side in the war taking place in England. Yvo just knew that his submissive mate would never be on the light side in the war, this caused Yvo to wonder briefly if the light side had wronged his mate somehow or something.

Cato and Aetius shared a knowing smile. They had a feeling that things would soon be getting quite interesting in their lives.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It had just been last night when Harry had come into his inheritance, but already he felt two tugs going into different directions. He was grateful that one of the tugs had lessoned, meaning one of his mates had figured out how to manipulate the bond between them a little.

Harry was currently sitting in the library at Snape's manor. He wore a black t-shirt, black pants with dozens of straps hanging from them and a couple of chains connecting the pant-legs together.

He was flipping through a photo album of him and Voldemort. Harry usually called him Tom, and many of the inner circle did as well. Those who weren't in the inner ranks had to call him Voldemort or suffer his wrath through a crucio. Or worse when Voldemort decided that crucio's were no longer cutting it.

Harry remembered when Tom first entered his life while he was at the Dursley's.

_-flashback (Harry at the age of seven)-_

_Harry had been working out in the garden, again, during summer. It was extremely hot outside. Harry was hungry and thirsty, but he knew, at the age of seven, that the Dursleys hated him and would always treat him poorly. He also remembered in clear detail the night that Voldemort had entered his life marking him with a tattoo of a black basilisk with a red eye and green eye._

_He knew behind the tattoo was a message from Voldemort. "I chose you as my heir and equal. I will come back for you."_

_Harry never blamed the Dark Lord for what he did that night. Nope, he blamed Pettigrew and the Potters. Harry had an excellent memory even at the age of one. However, he wasn't someone who possessed photographic memory, just had a brilliant memory._

_Harry had always been bright for his age, which was a good thing when it came to living with the Dursleys._

_Harry stopped working sensing something near by. Looking around, Harry didn't see anything at first. After a couple minutes he finally noticed the garden snake that was watching him intently. Harry had discovered that at the age of four he could talk to snakes._

_:Hello. May I help you?:_

_The snake was unsurprised when the human child spoke the snake language._

_:Yes. Come with me. The Dark One wants to talk with you.:_

_The snake proceeded to wrap itself around Harry's leg and transported them, using snake-magic, into a mansion that seemed to be falling apart. :This way.: The snake hissed leading Harry upstairs._

_There Harry saw Voldemort's spirit, which was all he was at the moment. A wandering soul._

_'Ah, Harry. It's been awhile since I saw you.'_

_Harry smiled. "Well, that happens when you pull the stunt you did."_

_Harry felt laughter in his head. 'My little serpent, you always did understand more than a child should at your age. But, what has happened to you? You should be seven but you look no more than four.'_

_"They sent me to live with muggles. The Dursleys hate me. They make me do chores on little food. I also have to sleep in a cupboard. You're lucky I am the way I am currently, and not dead or dying in a ditch." Harry answered matter-of-factly._

_Voldemort sighed. 'There is nothing I can do currently. But as soon as I am able, I will get you away from there.'_

_Harry shook his head. "By then, I might be with my parents. But, maybe they'll end up disowning me. I have a funny feeling. I should be getting back before I get into too much trouble."_

_'Very well. I'll send Nagini to check up on you once she comes back from hunting.'_

_Harry then felt the garden snake around his legs, and the next second he was back in the Dursley's garden._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So...what do you think?

R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's so disappointing, knowing that I don't own anything: except for Yvo, Aetius, and Cato currently. Editing again. Chapters after this will probably be combined changed completely and so forth.

Summary: To refresh people's minds. Harry comes into his inheritance. His brother is the supposed boy-who-lived. Slash! Potters disown him for not supporting his brother. Evil Gryffs. Good Dumbles, but slightly manipulative. Father-son relationship between Voldemort and Harry. Was inspired by a different story whose plot is completely different. It's called Inevitability written by skydreamer22. Harry has two mates. Draco is one of Harry's mate and the other Yvo. Remus and Severus Snape are together, but Sirius is still alive and friends with Remus and Severus and currently lives with the Malfoys. That sums everything up. Yay?

Warnings: Slash! mentions of things here and there like neglect...more descriptive later on when Harry has to recount a certain memory or two. Oh, and maybe Mpreg later. Undecided at the moment.

Pairings: DM/HP/OMC SS/RL LE/JP RW/HG (they'll become Harry's friends later currently they are Nathaniel's and a neutral party in this story.)

AAL: As many might have noticed, I am editing these stories. I shall post the new chapter as soon as it is done, and I guarantee it will be the longest chapter for this story yet. I apologize for how long everything's taking.

Title: A Fool's Love

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Chapter Four

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Harry shook himself out of memory lane, feeling someone watching him.

Glancing up, Harry saw Severus standing in the doorway watching him. Harry cocked his head slightly causing the older man to chuckle. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just that you looked adorable like that." Severus informed waving a camera, telling Harry he managed to get a picture.

Harry groaned. He hated getting his picture taken, so it had become a game of sorts between Tom, Remy, and Sev (Severus hated his name being shortened like that) to take a picture of him without his notice.

There was two rules, nothing invading his privacy (set by him), and it has to be something that hasn't been taken before. They even had an album where they put the pictures they happen to think was the best.

Harry frowned. "Other than that, was there something you wanted Sev?"

Severus's smile turned into a scowl. "Don't call me that. I was just coming to inform you that we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with the Malfoys. Apparently Draco's come into his inheritance and Tom wants to see if the two of you are mates."

"That's just like him, isn't it? Of course he'd be hoping for Draco to be one of my mates. Tom always wanted us to be together, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if we are. Besides it would be easier to accept him as a mate then some others I can think of. Imagine being soul mates with Pansy." Both of them shuddered at that, before Harry continued. "I mean, Pansy's a good friend and all, but I don't think I'd be able to handle her as my mate."

Severus thought back on what Harry just said. "One of?"

"Hmm?"

"You said Draco could be one of your mates. What did you mean?"

Harry blinked. "I have two mates. I can feel a tug going in two directions. One of my mates seem to be able to manipulate the small bond that we have so now I just feel a tug in one direction mainly."

Severus grimaced. "I hope your mates can get along. I can almost guarantee that if my godson is your mate then we might have problems. After all, Malfoys do not like the idea of sharing."

"Too bad then, isn't it? Just because I happen to be submissive does not mean I will just bow down to another's will. Why do you think Voldemort likes me so much? It's because I'll fight with him if I have to, just to make sure he knows that I am not please with the way he is handling things." Harry smiled, a small mischievous glint in his eyes.

Severus shuddered slightly. He remembered to well what had happen at the last meeting that the inner circle had with Tom and Harry.

They both got into this huge argument about what they should do to obtain the loyalty of the dark elves and vampires. Voldemort was up for kidnapping the mates of the clans leaders while Harry was all for sending himself as an ambassador to see if they could make negotiations. Let's just say that currently the argument was at a stand still, and that was after they almost leveled the mansion with their clashing auras alone.

Suddenly, Severus felt bad for Harry's future mates. Lord Voldemort to deal with, Sirius and Harry pulling pranks, Harry's temper. Oh yes, Severus felt bad for his mates. If they were both too possessive and controlling of Harry they would find themselves with an unwilling submissive, let's not forget that said submissive was both dark-fey and elemental.

Harry watched Severus calmly, knowing that Sev was lost in his thoughts. Smiling to himself, as if nothing was wrong, Harry got up and left the library. As he passed Severus, Harry casually said, "Oh, and don't forget my familiars. We all know how those three can be."

Severus definitely pitied Harry's mate. Harry had three familiars. One was a black basilisk with cold blue eyes called Silvana, the next was a shadow cat who's name was Katsumi. These two were female. The last of Harry's familiars was a moon wolf who's name was Koray. The only male out of the three familiars.

Everyone who worked with Voldemort knew what a basilisk was, but only several knew what a shadow cat or moon wolf was. Sev and Remus had to look the two creatures up once they had found out Harry was bonded to them.

A shadow cat looks similar to a black cat, except their eyes are always a metallic blue and they are a bit bigger than your average domestic cat. Their powers involve shadow-walking, and powerful dark magic. But, their abilities are strongest on the new moon and weakest on the full moon. Even though they may be weakest on the full moon they are still hard to take out at that time.

A moon wolf was a silver or slate blue depending on what type it was. It's opposite would be the rare sun wolf. It's powers involved moonlight-walking, and control over the elements of light or darkness, again depending on what type it was. Harry's was a silver wolf with pale gold eyes and it's element control was over the light.

Turning around, Severus found said wolf watching him passively. Sev froze. Koray watched him for a couple of more minutes before running down the hallway after his friend. (Harry didn't like to think of himself as their masters, so they had gotten used to the idea of their master calling them friends and in return they saw Harry as a friend as well.)

Sev sighed in relief. It unnerved him when he was watched by either Koray or Katsumi. Severus frowned. He couldn't believe Harry had spent a whole week in the library just to choose a name for his familiars. Remus was proud of Harry for taking the time to find suitable names. Remus and Sirius had even helped Harry choose the name for Koray.

Sev stiffened. He knew that smell. Black was over again it seemed, not only that but apparently Sirius was in his kitchens trying to cook. "GODDAMMIT MUTT! YOU BETTER HOPE MY KITCHEN IS STILL INTACT, OTHERWISE I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE VET AND HAVE THEM NEUTER YOU!"

-In the kitchens-

Sirius gulped as he looked around, having heard Sev's yelling. He had come over on his break to make himself some lunch, he couldn't get into the Malfoys' kitchen because they had warded it to keep him out after he managed to melt several pots. Looking around, there was flour everywhere, several broken plates, only one pan melted this time, and his lunch was burnt.

Sev slammed the doors to the kitchen open. Taking in the kitchen at first glance and seeing Sirius by the sink holding the melted pan increased his You-Are-Going-To-Die-Now glare into You-Have-One-Second-To-Explian-Or-You-Will-Die-The-Most-Painful-And-Gruesome-Death-I-Can-Think-Of glare.

"Ummm...Hello Severus. I was just going to clean up." Sirius said in a small voice backing into the sink.

"Out now." Severus said softly in a deadly tone.

Sirius ran pass Severus before you could even blink.

Sev looked at his destroyed kitchen before waving his wand and saying several spells. Glancing around, he nodded in satisfaction. His kitchen was back to normal, well as normal as it could be after Sirius had been in it.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I'll edit a few more chapters tomorrow maybe.

R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It's so disappointing, knowing that I don't own anything: except for Yvo, Aetius, and Cato. Editing chapters.

Summary: See 1st chapter or the previous one.

Warnings: same as above.

Pairings: DM/HP/OMC SS/RL LE/JP RW/HG (they'll become Harry's friends later currently they are Nathaniel's)

AAL: For those who asked just to make sure, yes this story will contain slash, but it will be Miki who will write those sections because I seem to have trouble writing things like that. She will also write any torture sections because seriously I have no imagine when it comes to things like torturing...Right. Eeps. I messed up, so I had to re-edit this chapter. I thank _**IceBlueRose**_ for pointing it out.

Title: A Fool's Love

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Chapter Five

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Cato was frustrated. Currently the vampire, his mate, and their son was in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

The Headmaster's office was full of odd things on the bookshelves. Portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses lined the walls. Most were pretending to sleep, but a few showed that they were awake. Phineas was one of them. He looked on as Dumbledore ran Hogwarts, sneering at the bowl of lemon drops that had been turned down, again.

Dumbledore had just offered Cato a lemon drop, again. Aetius was pretending to be looking through a book on advanced charms that he had found on the Headmaster's desk, while in reality he was trying hard not to laugh at Cato's frustration. Yvo was bored out of his mind and had ended up petting Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, at some point occasionally saying something softly to the content bird.

"So, let me get this straight. Yvo's submissive mate as just came into his inheritance recently and you think he might go here, so you want to transfer Yvo to this school?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eyes. If Yvo's mate was here, Dumbledore just might be able to get some of the vampires and dark elves on his side even though Dumbledore did feel bad for trying to manipulate them.

"I do believe that is what my father has been saying." Yvo spoke up, seeing that Cato was restraining himself from murdering the Headmaster. Yvo and his parents knew what Dumbledore was up to, but they weren't going to let him know.

Dumbledore's twinkle glowed brighter. "Well then, I believe we will accept you. After all, we can't keep you apart from your mate. Here's your acceptance letter, and you can find everything on the list at Diagon Alley."

Yvo took the envelope from Dumbledore as Aetius and Cato stood to leave. "We'll be on our way then." Aetius stated calmly, while steering Cato from the office. Yvo followed snickering at his father's frustrated plea, "Can't I hex him, just once."

"No, love. You can't hex the Headmaster." Aetius firmly said. Cato pouted. Yvo wondered who was submissive in their relationship. His "mother" or his father. At times they seemed to switch roles and this seemed to be one of those times.

"Yvo, do you want to go to Diagon Alley now, or do you want to go tomorrow?" Aetius asked.

Yvo thought for a minute. "Now. I'd rather get this shopping thing done and over with."

Aetius nodded. As soon as the three were off Hogwarts grounds they teleported to Diagon Alley.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Dumbledore watched as they left Hogwarts' grounds. They were interesting in their own way. Fawkes liked them well enough. If the phoenix hadn't been bonded to him as a familiar, Dumbledore was sure the phoenix would have left with them. Just as he knew Fawkes would have left with Harry Raven Lupin-Snape, or even Draco Malfoy. This caused Dumbledore to think for a moment on Harry's life.

Harry had never got on with the Potters. Especially when they explained why they couldn't keep him. Instead of crying, screaming, basically being emotional Harry had been calm and collected. Harry had even given a warning for the future, although at the time none of them had listened to him until the end of his fourth year. Dumbledore remembered Harry's message to his parents and brother, for it had taken place in his office.

_-flashback:_

_Dumbledore's office after welcoming feast Harry's 1st Year-_

_James Potter paced back and forth trying to calm his rage. Hazel eyes flashing in tanned skin, messy black hair even more messy than minutes prior. How was he supposed to talk to his youngest son(Harry) when he had been sorted into Slytherin. You could occasionally hear James mutter something along the lines of, "A Potter in Ravenclaw...disgrace...should disown...could be useful to"_

_Lily Evans-Potter was sitting calmly with Nathaniel in her lap. Her wavy fiery red hair up in a bun, green eyes watching her husband's agitation. Nathaniel's light brown hair was messy, his hazel eyes taking everything in._

_Soon, Harry was in the office as well and sitting as far away from everyone as possible. Fawkes already in the boy's lap demanding attention. Dumbledore smiled at the picture the two made. Fawkes almost seemed like a cat in Harry's lap. Dumbledore began the conversation._

_"Hello Harry. I know you spent the last month with your parents and twin, so how did you like your time with them so far?"_

_Harry glanced coolly at his parents and twin. "Better than the Dursleys but I think I would have preferred to live with Professor Snape, even though he seems to hate me."_

_James' face went red. "Snivellus! You'd prefer him over us! Your blood family!"_

_"Yesss." Harry hissed the word slightly, knowing that his hissing made them nervous._

_Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed slightly. "Child-"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "Child? I have a question Professor, sir. Why couldn't I have lived with my family?"_

_"We were training Nathaniel." Lily said, her tone showing her disgust for her youngest child._

_"Some family. Giving up one son to an abusive home knowingly just to raise the so called savior. I know of the prophecy that mentions how to destroy Voldemort." Here everyone, except Harry and Dumbledore, shuddered at the mention of the name. "But, heed this. There is more at work here than a prophecy. Things that you can't understand if you follow or lead blindly."_

_Stating that Harry got up and left._

_"I don't like him." Nathaniel quipped. (He had been sorted into Gryffindor.)_

_Lily hugged Nathaniel closer. "Don't worry sweetie. You don't have to like him or get along with him. He is nothing but a snake in Ravenclaw colors."_

_James sighed. "He might be useful later if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named comes back."_

_Dumbledore admitted to himself that James did have a point._

_-End of Flashback-_

Dumbledore sighed. He couldn't help but wondering what would the future bring.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

So, you like?

R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Darn, I don't own anything of the HP world and books. J.K. Rowling owns them. I only own Yvo, Aetius, and Cato, and Harry's familiars (I won't claim Nathaniel 'cause I'm bias with my characters) because they are characters I made up, & I'm glad people seem to like them.

Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance. His brother is the supposed boy-who-lived. Slash! potters disown him for not supporting his brother. Evil Gryffs. Good dumbles, but slightly manipulative. father-son relationship between Voldemort and Harry. Harry has two mates. Draco is one of Harry's mate and the other is a surprise. Remus and Snape are together, but Sirius is still alive and friends with remus. (needed to shorten sum somehow)

Warnings: Slash! mentions of things here and there like neglect...more descriptive later on when harry has to recount a certain memory. Oh, and maybe Mpreg later. Undecided at the moment.

Pairings: DM/HP/OMC SS/RL LE/JP RW/HG(they'll become Harry's friends later currently they are Nathaniel's)

AAL: For those who asked just to make sure, yes this story will contain slash, but it will be Miki who will write those sections because I seem to have trouble writing things like that. She will also write any torture sections because seriously I have no imagine when it comes to things like torturing...(I should do something like that soon(mumbles to self)).

Title: A Fool's Love (see previous chapters to see who gave me the title.)

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter Six

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Harry was bored out of his mind. They were waiting for the Malfoys and Sirius to arrive before they went to Diagon Alley. Harry and Draco were friends but not close friends. Harry was always busy avoiding the Gryffindors and could usually be found in the library or his common room. Draco and the other Slytherins could be found making life hell for the Gryffindors.

Harry got along with almost everyone at school except the Gryffindors. Of course over the years there had been Gryffyndors who had approached Harry wanting to be friends with him. The first to approach him had been the Weasley twins, then Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Most of the other Gryffindors were still following Nathaniel.

Draco rarely got along with others from the other houses.

Suddenly Silvana left Harry's side and that could only mean the Malfoys plus Sirius had arrived. Silvana had always been affectionate with Lucius and Draco. When Harry had asked why she had said that they reminded her of snakes.

Harry got up and walked to the entrance hall. When he entered he felt a strong pull, and following the pull with his eyes only, Harry realized that one of his mates was Draco Malfoy. He noticed that draco hadn't caught on yet and decided to leave it be until he discovered who his other mate was.

"Hello Lucius, Cissa, Draco." Harry said as he hugged Narcissa.

"Harry." Lucius acknowledged.

Narcissa hugged Harry back. "Look at you. Your so cute! We better keep a close eye on you if we don't want anything to happen to you." Harry blushed slightly at this.

"Harry." Draco said as he took in Harry's appearance. He had to admit Harry did look cute.

"Don't I get any hugs?" Sirius pouted.

Snape, who had just arrived with Remus answered. "No. We wouldn't want you tainting my adopted son any more than you have."

Sirius placed his hands over his heart. "You wound me Severus. I thought we had a lovely thing going on between us."

"Padfoot, knock it off." Remus said hitting the animagus over the head with Lucius' cane.

Lucius blinked for he hadn't seen the werewolf even take it from him. "If you don't mind?"

Remus smiled and handed Lucius his cane back.

"So are we ready dears?" Narcissa asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They then portkeyed to Diagon Alley.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yvo sighed as Aetius dragged him into Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occassions(did I get that right?). "How may I help you dears?" A kind but strict looking woman asked.

"Ah, Yvo here needs some Hogwarts robes. He's transferring there." Aetius said.

Madame Malkin nodded in understanding. "Very well. Follow me. There are two other getting there Hogwarts robes as well."

Yvo followed and was led to the back of the store. There standing on a stool being measured was a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Another boy who looked clumsy was there as well. "Get on the stool ther dear and we'll take your measurements." Yvo did as asked.

"Hogwarts too?" The light brown haired boy asked.

Yvo nodded. He didn't like this boy. The boy gave him an uneasy feeling.

"I'm Nathaniel Potter. The boy-who-lived."

'Ah. There it is.' Yvo thought. The reason for his feeling of unease.

The other boy, glared at Nathaniel. 'Is that disgust I sense?' Yvo asked himself.

The boy then turned to him. "I'm Neville Longbottom. May I ask who you are?"

Yvo liked this boy. "You may, but you'll find out at Hogwarts."

Neville nodded, not wanting to pry, but Nathaniel scoffed. "That's rude of you. We introduced ourselves and you won't even introduce yourself!"

"Well with that attitude I don't blame him." A voice rang out.

The three turned to see a small bronze-skinned boy with emerald eyes raven-black hair and blood-red highlights standing next to a taller boy with pale blond hair, blue-silver eyes and light skin.

Nathaniel sneered. "Snape, Malfoy."

"Is that any way to treat your ex-twin?" The smaller of the two asked.

Yvo froze when he felt the bond with his submissive leading to the small boy. Harry's eyes widened as he felt it too. Yvo hopped off hisstool and strode towards the boy. "Hello, I'm Yvo Kamenwati(Egyptian meaning "dark rebel")."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Lupin-Snape, and this is Draco Malfoy." Yvo could hear the underline stress ofthe second name. 'The other mate apparently.' Yvo noted.

"Nice to meet you both."

Nathaniel fumed silently. "How darethe new guy ignore him in favorof his brother. Neville smiled at Harry when Harry waved at him.

"Would you three please get on a tool so that I can take measurements?" Madame Malkin said coming in with her arm full of black robes.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Draco still hasn't realized that Harry is his submissive. There will be...by the end of Diagon Alley. So I'm not through with Diagon Alley yet. Hehe.

So what do you think. Not my best chapter so far, but necessary. I know I need to write more details. Hopefully the chapters will get longer the farther I get.

R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ...J.K. Rowling owns this, I don't own anything, except for what was mentioned in previous disclaimer.

Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance. His brother is the supposed boy-who-lived. Slash! potters disown him for not supporting his brother. Evil Gryffs. Good dumbles, but slightly manipulative. father-son relationship between Voldemort and Harry. Harry has two mates. Draco is one of Harry's mate and the other is a surprise. Remus and Snape are together, but Sirius is still alive and friends with remus.

Warnings: Slash! mentions of things here and there like neglect...more descriptive later on when harry has to recount a certain memory. Oh, and maybe Mpreg later. Undecided at the moment.

Pairings: DM/HP/OMC SS/RL LE/JP RW/HG

AAL: For those who asked just to make sure, yes this story will contain slash, but it will be Miki who will write those sections because I seem to have trouble writing things like that. She will also write any torture sections because seriously I have no imagine when it comes to things like torturing...

Title: A Fool's Love

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Chapter Seven:

conts. almost from where previous chapter left off

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Nathaniel watched as Harry left with Remus, Sirius, Snape, the Malfoys, Longbottom, and the three strangers who had introduced themselves as Yvo, Aetius, and Cato Kamenwati.

He fumed inside that it wasn't fair. Almost everyone was paying attention to Harry now, all except most Gryffindors and his parents. Even his best friends had turned traitor and befriended his ex-brother.

Nathaniel quickly made up his mind to follow the group through Diagon Alley.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Remus tilted his head slightly, listening to the distant footsteps following them around Diagon Alley. The footsteps had followed them to Florish and Blotts' Bookstore, Quality Quidditch Supplies, the pet store (where harry managed to find another familiar, a snowy white owl this time whom Harry had called Hedwig (every decent story needs her in one form or another)), Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes (where the twins had given Harry alot of their new products for free), and they were currently on there way to the Leaky Cauldron to rent a room for a private lunch.

"What's wrong Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "Someone's been following us."

Harry grinned. "Oh, I've known since we left Madame Malkin's. It's Nathaniel. Probably trying to prove I'm an evil insane wannabe dark lord."

Yvo shook his head in disgust. "Anyone who has truly known you for a day even, would be able to tell that your not an evil insane wannabe dark lord."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Yvo nodded. "Really. Your more than likely an insane maniacal dark tooth fairy if you compared the two."

Harry giggled, Sirius blinked in shock and everyone but Draco was trying to smother their laughter. After several minutes, Sirius whined. "How come I've never thought of that one."

"Because you're an old dog who can't learn knew tricks." Snape sneered. (I should start using Snape's first name...maybe next chappie.)

Sirius growled slightly in a playful manner. "Mr. Padfoot would like to remind the greasy git that he is insulting a Marauder."

"Are you?" Cato asked.

Sirius nodded and Remus muttered, "Mr. Moony would like to tell Mr. Padfoot keep your paws off my mate in the politest of terms." Cato sighed, slightly disappointed.

Aetius chuckled at the Marauders shocked expressions. "Cato has heard a lot about your group. Don't ask how, for I have no idea. But, since he had first heard of you he always wanted to meet you."

Understanding dawned on the Marauders' faces.

Harry then added his own comment. "Yes, but I should remind you that Mr. Prongs is a stuck up git who's temper is infamous."

"Not too worry Harry, Mr. Prongs is no longer a true Marauder. Has long as two of us agreed we could remove the other of the three true Marauders. Pettigrew was taken off the night Voldemort had attacked you when you were a baby." Sirius said slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Yvo smiled good naturedly at Sirius but inwardly he was a bit jealous he couldn't be that way with his mate yet.

Draco was also jealous of the older man, for he wasn't sure on how to approach his submissive.

Draco had discovered his bond to Harry when they were at Florish and Blotts', when Yvo had gotten close to Harry to see what book Harry was looking at. Draco became slightly jealous, especially when Yvo bought the book for Harry (it was a rare book and so costed a lot, and Harry being...well Harry didn't want to ask Remus or Snape if they would buy it for him), and Harry's emerald eyes, with their golden-tinge and blue spheres, lit up with joy Draco had been jealous. Even more so when he found out that Harry had another mate who happened to be Yvo.

"Hi Tom." Harry greeted the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron, bringing everyone back on track.

Tom smiled good naturedly. "Hello Harry, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Young Lord Malfoy, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and I don't believe I've met your new companions yet."

Harry nodded. "This is Yvo Kamenwati, Cato Kamenwati who is Yvo's father, and Aetius Kamenwati who could be called Yvo's "mother"."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tom the barkeeper as well as owner of the Leaky Cauldron. So, how may I help you today?"

"We'd like a private room for a private lunch, one that we can ward against eavesdroppers." Lucius said placing a small bag of galleons on the counter.

"Right then. Right this way gentlemen, and lady." Tom led them upstairs pocketing the bag of galleons. (Money talks after all, or so they say.)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Once they had the room warded and had gotten their orders they began to talk. What caught most of the groups eyes was that Harry was siting in between Draco and Yvo, most also realized that Yvo and draco were dominants and Harry their submissive.

Snape leaned into Lucius slightly and whispered, "This day isn't going to end well I hope you know."

Lucius nodded. "After all, Malfoys are extremely possessive ofwhat we consider ours."

"Don't we know it." Narcissa muttered.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

End of Chapter Seven. Yeah! -Ahem- I thought this was one of my better chapters. :)

So how did you like? Next chapter their will be a ... between ... and ... which ...! (Fill in the blanks and take a guess) Those who guess will be mentioned in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ...J.K. Rowling owns this, I don't own anything, except for what was mentioned in chapter six.

Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance. His brother is the supposed boy-who-lived. Slash! potters disown him for not supporting his brother. Evil Gryffs. Good dumbles, but slightly manipulative. father-son relationship between Voldemort and Harry. Harry has two mates. Draco is one of Harry's mate and the other is a surprise. Remus and Snape are together, but Sirius is still alive and friends with remus.

**To those who had guess: I will put up the reviews I got and your name of course. See I'm keeping my promise!**

_YaoiFan26_

_There will be a fight between Draco and Yvo(how do you pernounce that?) which... i dont know:p  
Please update soon!  
yaoiFan26_

_Aisling-Siobhan_

_Fill in the blanks? How about this...  
a FIGHT between DRACO and YVO which ENDS IN SMEX? hows that?_

_Beth_

_looking forward to the next chapter. Will Harry hex both his mates if they act like over grown prats?_

_Texas Rose_

_there will be a fight between Draco and Kyo which Harry will win!  
there will be a fight between Kyo and Draco which Harry will win!_

_TeeDee_

_Chortles Tension rises! Oh dear. What will happen next, I wonder?_

_allwaysandforever_

_OHH, exciting. Fight over Ri! YAY, please don't make hary choose between them!!  
Good chapter, bit short though...  
Write more soon!_

_Heather_

_Hopefully Draco and Yvo do not get to badly hurt when Harry has to knock them down to size when they treat him like a possesion to fight over. Looking forward to the next chapter. thank you_

Warnings: Slash! mentions of things here and there like neglect...more descriptive later on when harry has to recount a certain memory. Oh, and maybe Mpreg later. Undecided at the moment.

Pairings: DM/HP/OMC SS/RL LE/JP RW/HG NL/LL (later on)

AAL: I forgot that Neville waswith them in the last chapter...he's mentioned so he's not quite forgotten. He's such a quiet character usually. I'm surprised no one noticed. By the way you have Miki to thank for the banter between Draco and Yvo and over half this chapter seeing has I was stuck on it.

Title: A Fool's Love

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight:

cont. in Leaky Cauldron where previous scene left off...sort of

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-previously-

Once they had the room warded and had gotten their orders they began to talk. What caught most of the groups eyes was that Harry was siting in between Draco and Yvo, most also realized that Yvo and draco were dominants and Harry their submissive.

Snape leaned into Lucius slightly and whispered, "This day isn't going to end well I hope you know."

Lucius nodded. "After all, Malfoys are extremely possessive ofwhat we consider ours."

"Don't we know it." Narcissa muttered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Remus shook his head, "You never know. Things might just end calmly."

"Yes, but if they annoy Harry enough-" Sirius began, starting a discusion about the three boys' personalities.

Harry was sitting on Draco's right. This seating, which would normally would have been acceptable, had one problem. Yvo. Stealing Draco's seat (which was to the left of Harry whenever they sat by each other (he's picky)), constantly trying to engage him in conversation. Draco, being Harry's friend and mate, was not happy.

However, Harry must admit Draco was handling it well. For the most part, he was polite. Which made it hilarious when Harry caught Draco trying to ask for a menu from Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry sighed. Draco's experience with the Leaky Cauldron was limited and laughable. Standing up, he explained in low voices, as to not embarrass Draco further, that the Leaky Cauldron didn't have menus. You either knew what you wanted or didn't.

Taking Draco's hand and leading him back to the table, Harry felt Yvo's hardened eyes on them. Though he could not see the glare, they felt it. The intensity alone was frightening, moreso for Harry who was the submissive. He leaned in, purposely pretending to whisper something into Draco's ear. He pulled apart, eyes shooting toward Remus.

"Remmy."

Remus' head turned, in the middle of a conversation with Severus (they had moved on to their Hogwarts' days), and Harry knew he had just attracted the entire table's attention without meaning to. He cursed himself.

"We were wondering if we could go to the Quidditch shop. Just to see what's in since we didn't really have time for that earlier, while our food cooks." He added the last part quickly.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "And let you two go off alone? Not a chance. I've learned the consequences of letting two boys-"

Sirius interrupted. "Be friends? Get a life Snape. They're boys. They...do boyish things."

Exhaling loudly, Severus turned to Sirius. "Misplace an entire town?"

Sirius waved it off, "It was an accident."

Draco perked up hopefully. Harry held his breath.

"I don't like the idea of you two running around by yourselves. You should have a chaperone." Remus, being the only logical one, reasonably stated.

Before Harry could open his mouth to invite Sirius, Yvo had interjected. "I'll go," he offered with a sickening smile.

In that second, Harry felt his intestines twist and turn. This was not a good idea. This was not going as planned. This was a nightmare. As their mate, he felt torn. He might be imagining it but he could feel the hatred burn between both of them. It was if their emotions were connected as well, emotions not invited. Panic swelled within him. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be all sharing, carebear friendship (it's a muggle thing).

Luckily, Severus shook his head. "They can wait until after lunch."

Sighing in relief, Harry released Draco's arm and sat down. Yvo smirked.

"So," he began and Harry knew this would be an interrogation of sorts. Either that or a long speech. "How long have you two been friends?" His eyes shot back between the two, and Harry nearly shuddered (but seeing as how he had personally met Voldemort, considered to be a murderer and evil lord, blah blah blah, the fear quickly died, especially when said person is like a father to you). He gritted his teeth. The only reason why he felt this way, so emotional, so helpless, was due to the inheritance. It instilled within him submission, fear of his mates' anger or rejection.

Draco answered easily, obviously unmoved by the evil glare. "Many years now. We're very close, practically share each other's lives." Not exactly what Harry would have said, but the interpretation was clear. Back off!

Not to be deterred, Yvo's smile faded slightly. "That's nice. It's very good to find such a long lasting, close relationship." He drug out the last word, and drank from his glass. The tactic to goad the two didn't work, however.

Draco cocked his head in acknowledgement of the statement. He didn't say anymore.

By then, the conversation at the other side of the table had caught their attention. "-similar to the time Sirius had insisted on bowling with the first years as pins."

"Really?" Cato asked, while Aetius stifled his chuckle by taking a sip of tea (how he managed not to choke on said tea is anyone's guess).

Sirius frowned. "I don't remember that."

Remus patted his shoulder. "You were drunk."

Severus scowled. "I don't suppose Black could've been intoxicated his entire life?"

Lucius smiled sympathetically. "If only the world was so simple, my dear friend."

While Remus hid his laughter, Sirius faked a hurt expression. "I resent that!"

"Of course you do," Severus muttered.

Not to be ignored, Yvo began another conversation. "So I suppose you know each other perfectly. What Harry's favorite food is, what Draco's favorite color is, what shoe sizes you both wear." He blinked at their confused faces. "You're close, right? The principle is the same for siblings. You know each other inside out. Better than you know yourself. It's only natural."

Harry shrugged, unsure. "I guess. I mean, er, Draco, well, he hates bubbles." He noticed Yvo's confused look. "I had this muggle device and if you blow into it, it creates bubbles. Draco hated it."

Draco nodded his head at the memory. "Harry chews his nails when he's bored."

Yvo smiled. "You see, nothing to be afraid of! Just wanting to get to know you all so well. After all, we'll most likely be housemates at Hogwrats."

Harry shook his head. "I'm Ravenclaw. Draco's Slytherin."

Yvo pouted. "Tsk. To have such good friends separated." Feeling his lead being questioned, Draco's lip twitched.

"We've adapted. Friendship requires durability, determination."

Harry knew that while the guise was friendship, the meaning was quite clear.

Yvo nodded in fake understanding. "Of course. Every frienship fails if there isn't the ability to withstand pressure or changing times. Although sometimes people outgrow their friends, it's not uncommon. They can no longer obtain what they need from their current friends. A shoulder to cry on, trust, a smile, words of encouragement. Sometimes people, like marriages, just...fall apart."

Draco finished drinking his tea, as if contemplating the conversation. "I don't feel we'll have a problem with that. We've always been able to talk to one another." His eyes drifted over to Harry for two seconds before refocusing back on Yvo. "Thank you, Tom." He paid gracious homage to the innkeeper, who set the food before him magically.

Tom waved, a dirty rag in hand, from behind the counter. Harry, who had been engrossed in the tense discussion, looked down and was startled to see the knives cutting his steak for him. He hadn't noticed the food.

"Your friendship must constantly be misunderstood." Yvo began, eating his greenbeans. "Such great and close friendship. It must be horrible for your girlfriends to create wrong ideas."

Harry thickly swallowed his mashed potatoes. Wrong turn. Dead end. Turn around now.

Draco laughed lightly. "Not at all. It's the same with girls. Besides, my girlfriends have never lasted long, and Harry's never dated."

Yvo's eyes darted to Harry. "Really? Why is that?" He sounded genuinely interested.

Harry, feeling obligated and overcrowded, spoke. "What's the point of dating if I'll only hurt somebody once I meet my mates?"

"Mates?" Yvo's eyebrow rose in questioning. (Don't forget he's faking about knowing because he doen't like the fact that Draco is Harry's other mate...same goes for Draco. smile)

Draco motioned towards Harry, goblet in hand. "Harry has come into his inheritance recently. He'll have two mates."

Yvo nodded slowly, as if digesting the information for the first time. "And you are one of them?" He inquired of Draco.

"More than likely," Draco confirmed. "Although I do not like the idea of sharing, I must accept the terms of his inheritance."

Yvo cocked his head in amusement. "You are not sure?" He made a 'mmm' noise in his throat. "I do agree with you on the sharing part, I confess. It would require a

great deal of trust, and compromise."

Draco smiled, "Both of which are no difficulty, if the right person is chosen."

"Right person?" Yvo questioned, serious now.

Harry blinked. They were insane. Feeling quite out of place and a bit stunned, he directed his attention to Sirius, Remus and Severus, who were all talking in hushed voices. They were obviously busy and hadn't noticed the turn of their conversation.

"-somebody compatible to Harry's own personality and his other mate's, being me."

Yvo's eyes narrowed. "What would that matter? A mate has no choice in the choosing of his partner. To deny his partner would be a tragedy, merely based on biased opinion and false pretenses. We can no more deny our partners than deny love."

"Hmmmm. Yet love is based on emotions, an equal understanding and acceptance. To have mates or partners, it is more chemical and need. There is no time or room for acceptance or understanding. It merely is. So having mates or partners is a flawed design."

Yvo smirked. "As you have said, it merely is. Who are we to challenge tradition or to question how things are done? A flawed design, perhaps, but still in existence. Even now, we barely comprehend the meaning of mates, only knowing it is a necessity. Otherwise, we are incomplete and broken."

He lifted his goblet into a toast.

Harry, having enough of the verbal sparring match spoke up. "Well, while you two have this lovely conversation, I think I'll go talk to Lucius and Narcissa." He left their end of the table and moved over to where the elder Malfoys were sitting before either Yvo or Draco could say anything.

Narcissa smiled at him whenhe leaned against her shoulderwith a tired sigh. "Having trouble already, Harry dear?" She asked smiling slightly.

Harry opened one eye. "Yes. Do you know if I can hex them without any side effects?"

Aetius, having heard the question, answered. "Yes, you can. At least as long as it isn't life threatening. Or you could always prank them."

"Hexing sounds better. By the way, where did Neville go?" Harry asked, having noticed that Neville was no longerwith them when they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Something about running errands for that grandmother of his." Was Narcissa's reply.

"Ahhh."

Just then they heard glass shattering from where Draco and Yvo were sitting. The two had knocked over there glasses and were currently standing up shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

Harry sighed, and decided that he wouldn't talk to either of them until they got along. That having been decided, Harry took Sirius' chocolat sundae and began eating it, a vindictive smile covering his face. Not even Sirius whining could get to him, especially since he had the ice cream.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Finished! Yay! _**You all have to thank Miki for this chapter.**_ She wrote most of it. I just had to add things here and delete or edit there. Oh, and this is my longest chapter yet for this story. Yay!

R&R please.

Up next: train ride! and maybe Yvo's sorting!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ...J.K. Rowling owns this, I don't own anything, except for what was mentioned in chapter six.

Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance. His brother is the supposed boy-who-lived. Slash! potters disown him for not supporting his brother. Evil Gryffs. Good dumbles, but slightly manipulative. father-son relationship between Voldemort and Harry. Harry has two mates. Draco is one of Harry's mate and the other is a surprise. Remus and Snape are together, but Sirius is still alive and friends with Remus.

I seriously need to go back and edit my chapters. I'll do that when I'm done posting them.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Chapter Nine:

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harry stepped onto the train with a huge sigh. He had just said goodbye to Severus, Remus, Yvo's parents, and Draco's parents. That wasn't the stressful part. Nope. The stressful part was keeping up his silence in front of his mates, or plainly speaking he was doing his best to ignore them.

Harry hoped that wherever Yvo ended up being sorted into, it wasn't his house. (Ravenclaw.) He didn't think he could stand being in the same house as Yvo for awhole year.

Draco and Yvo quickly found an empty compartment and dragged Harry into it with them. They then placed their trunks where they belonged. Harry sighed. This was definitely not going to be a fun train ride.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The Weasley twins, who had agreed to patrol the train even though they had already left school, were bored.

Twins+BoredomTrouble

So they were patrolling the train as was their duty, acccording to them, to help protect civilians from any type of danger what so ever.

As they entered the next car, the two almost tripped over a small body.

"Harry!" They shouted, immediately recognizing their younger friend and secret patron of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry opened his emerald eyes with their golden-tinged pupils and swirling blue spheres. "Gred, Forge." Harry greeted tiredly.

The twins shared a look with one another. This wasn't like their friend at all.

"Harry-"

"our dear-"

"friend and-"

"secret backer."

"Why-"

"don't you tell us-"

"what is bothering you-"

"so much-"

"that you are laying here-"

"instead of sitting in a compartment-"

"and enjoying your time with friends-"

"that you probably-"

"haven't seen-"

"since-"

"last-"

"year?" The twins said the last word togetheras if to emphasize it.

Harry laughed at their antics before answering there question. "Well, I came into my inheritance this summer."

"Keep going," the twins egged him on.

"Well I met my mates."

"Not a surprise that you would have more than one." Fred stated, George nodding in agreement.

"Well, that doesn't really bother me," Harry stated, "What bothers me is that they constantly argue verbally to gain my attention, and their both possessive of what they consider to be theirs."

"Ah," the twins stated, understanding in their eyes. "so, who are your mates?"

"Well, Draco Malfoy-"

"No surprise their, right Fred?"

"Right George."

"And, the new new transfer student Yvo Kamenwati."

The twins whistled, not that surprised at all.

"Well, the verbal arument is annoying but currently they are at each others throats in a fist fight, or was when I left. I couldn't stand to be in the same compartment as them."

The twins turned to each other and began whispering back and forth. All Harry could do was worry about what the twins had in mind for his mates. Soon Fred and George were done conspiring between themselves.

"Harry-"

"our dear Harry-"

"we have a solution-"

"to this problem-"

"of yours."

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The twins smirked and chorused, "A sleeping gas bomb, that we actually have in our possession, willgive you peace and quiet for the rest of the train ride."

Harry stood up. "Sure, why not?"

With that Harry led them to the compartment, which had silencing spells around it courtesy of Harry, who didn't want to bother the other people in the compartments around them.

Fred pulled out the sleeping gas bomb from his pocket and presented it to George. (1)

George, with a serious look on his face said, "Oh, lord, bless this thy hand grenade-"

"so we may blow thine enemies to tiny bits." Fred finished before handing Harry the bomb, now dubbed the hand grenade.

Harry gave them a look. "When do I throw it?"

Fred started this time. "On three-"

"not two-"

"nor four-"

"and five is right out."

"So, on three."

Harry eyed them for a minute before cautiously opening the compartment door. You could see two teens rolling around on the florr, throwing punches at each other as well as insults. Looking at the bomb in his hand, Harry shrugged and smiled. "One. Two. Five."

"Three sir!" The twins shouted together.

"Three!" Harry threw the sleeping gas bomb into the compartment quickly shutting the door. (end of 1)

Soon the two teens who had been previously fighting were sound asleep.

Harry and the twins shared a look, causing Harry to grin. "Great movie that was."

The twins shared a grin as well before patting Harry on the back. "Classic."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

End of chapter nine. Next chapter Yvo is sorted.

(1) This scene is based off of a scene in "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." I do not own it at all.

So what did you guys think? Harry finally did something to his mates, even though it was just sleeping gas.

R&R please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I refuse to acknowledge Nathaniel as mine. I own Yvo, Cato, and Aetius though. I love those three. 

Summary: By now you should know what the summary is so I'm not even going to bother with it anymore.

Let's see... Sorry it took so long to update, and yes I know I need to work on that, but I have fun thinking on a chapter for three or so months. Seriously that's why I have so many ideas that I can add to a chapter if it would be allowed to fit with the story. Ignore this, please.

Read the thing after the story please.

Now on with the story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A Fool's Love

Chapter Ten:

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yvo suppressed another yawn, the sleeping gas still effecting him. It didn't really help that he was bored while he had to wait with the first years to be sorted. Though he did find it amusing that it was his submissive mate who had put him into such a state with the help of some friends.

Unfortunately, Harry was still ignoring Malfoy and him otherwise, and they still couldn't figure out why. It really didn't help that the two of them couldn't get along with each other long enough to come up with a decnt reason. They always ended up fighting one way or another.

Yvo had even asked his parents for help. Aetius had just smiled and left the room without saying a word, while Cato had mentioned that it was a submisive mate thing and Yvo would have to figure it out on his own.

Yvo smirked in amusement as the new first years scream at the sight of four real s appearing through a wall. Oh, first years were amusing especially when they were so easily terrified. Yvo, out of boredom decided to listen in on the conversations around him.

"I heard that you had to fight this huge dragon and reclaim a sword from its treasures!"

"Really?"

Yvo snickered. How amusing.

"U... let's see. There's Reparo, Win-wingardium... oh what was it."

"It shouldn't be too difficult. After all, we are only first years, sis, so calm down."

The girl who had been going through the list of spells shot a glare at her fraternal twin. "How would you know? No one knows until it is time! So what makes you so sure Damien!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Imena, we are first years. We wouldn't know enough to do anything major."

Yvo raised an eyebrow. Great there was a know-it-all and a smart aleck among the first years. He felt bad for whatever house those two ended up in.

"Have you heard the news my dear Friar of Hufflepuff."

"Of, course I have. Finally a true bonding of mates. I can't wait how this plays out." The good humored ghost chuckled merrily.

"Sir Nicholas, and Friar! Shame on you! You two shouldn't be talking about Harry that way!"

"Lady of Ravenclaw, I assure you that we are not the only ones talking about your current favorite student. Soon everyone in Hogwarts will know about it. Nothing Harry does stays secret for long." Sir Nicholas informed her.

The Lady turned to the last ghost. ":Back me up!" She hissed.

The last ghost, which was covered in silver bloodstains just gave her a blank stare, causing the Lady to huff in frustration.

Yvo smothered a laugh. Who knew ghosts would be such gossips and huff, even, in frustration. Now that was amusing. Of course it was also a very personal conversation considering they were talking about his mates.

Just when Yvo was about to address the four ghosts Professor McGonagall came back to escort the first years and yvo to the Great Hall for their sorting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yvo blinked in surprise. The hat had sung. Well that was a bit of a shocker, but then again it wasn't. Yvo suddenly felt slightly dissappointed, though he did let out a low chuckle as he watched Damien get hit by Imena for telling her, "I told you so." Yep, first years could be so entertaining, but at the same time they could be extremely annoying.

First years were called up, and for the most part Yvo found it boring. So, instead of paying attention to the sorting he tuned it out and searched for his Harry... and Harry's other mate. When he saw them he was relieved to know that they were sitting at separate tables. Now, all he needed to do was get in the same house as Harry.

Yvo tuned in when Damien had been called up. After a few minutes the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!." He watched as the boy sat at the same table as Harry. Great... Oh well, at least he was prepared for that first year.

Imena was next and the hat ended up calling out, "Slytherin!"

Yvo smirked when she sat at the same table as Malfoy. Malfoy would have his hands full with that first year. Yvo preferred Damien over Imena any day, although he didn't really even know them.

Soon, the normal sorting was done. Headmaster Dumbledore gave a little speech before Yvo was called up to be sorted.

Yvo strode up to the stool, sat down with a flourish while sending out a mysterious aura, and allowed McGonagall to put the rugged, talking, sorting hat on his head.

"Well, well. A transfer student, and not a normal one at that." A calm, cool voice stated.

"When has this place ever been normal?" Yvo asked back, using his mind of course.

"True. Now where to put you? Hufflepuff?"

"No! No! No! Put me with my mate!"

"Demanding thing aren't you." The hat stated quite cheerfully.

"Just my luck. A cheerful sorting hat."

"Hush. I'm trying to decide where to put you."

"Put me with my mate!" Yvo mind-growled at the hat.

"I really want to put you in Hufflepuff just to torment you."

"You do that, you burn for an eternity in the deepest pit of hell." Yvo's mind voice was deadly.

"Very well." The hat sighed. "SLYTHERIN!"

Yvo stood up and ripped the hat off his head. "WHAT?"

The hat chuckled. "You never said which mate, now did you." The hat stated aloud.

Yvo glared at the hat, realizing that the hat had a point, and stalked off to the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore stood up once more and said a few things, and then the Welcome Back Feast began.

Harry sighed in relief. Happy that he wouldn't have to deal with either of his dominants twenty-four seven on a weekly basis. Of course it helped that he and the Sorting Hat were great friends, and only Dumbledore and Fawkes knew about it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yay end of Chappie 10!

Okay real quick before I get on to the main point of this AN thingy. My friend, who also writes fanfics, Miki, wishes to know what the equivalent of the basketball game of HORSE is called in Japan? Or any basketball games played in Japan for that matter. She needs it for a fic, so let me know.

Now, on to my small, but fun challenge.

Okay, if any of you have read my profile lately you have realized that I have been sidetracked by a story I am hoping to post before Halloween.

My clue in the profile is that it is an HP crossover with ?.

So in each story that I update I will give you a clue. Their are five clues at the very least, the profile clue is included in that. You have to read each update I do for all the stories.

Now, I am proposing a little game. Gather the clues from each story and take a guess. You only have one shot so use it very carefully. When I post the story, as a reward for participating, I will post your answers and pen names at the end of the new story.

Fun, right?

Clue #4 is...

(drum roll)

Futuristic/ Medievil

I wasn't sure which one to pick since they both fit the story, so clue#4 is like two clues in one deal. Be happy. Now, I just need to update one more story and post the last clue and then I can focus on the new story I am going to post.

R&R please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Harry Potter. Only, J.K. Rowling does. However I do own Yvo, Aetius, Cato, Imena, Nathaniel (regrettably. You should see his darker side coming out soon), Damien, and Velia (who you meet in this chapter).

Summary and everything else is posted in the first chapter. Just so you know, most Gryffindors are against Harry at the moment, just some will/has see/n common sesne while others reveal darker personalities. Smiles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter Eleven

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. He was so glad that it was a Saturday. Two days for him to settle into his dorm once more before classes picked up.

Luna was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table with several of the first years who had followed her down. Harry had a few first year ducklings as well.

"Luna, how was your summer?" Harry was genuinely glad to see the flaky Ravenclaw. They had always been friends, even though Luna is a year behind him.

Luna smiled dreamily. "Daddy took me on a camping trip, though it was because he wanted to see if we could spot a Neried."

"Neried?"

"Term for water nymphs, or was it sprites?"

"Ah."

Harry turned to the first years that had gathered around them. "Hello. I'm Harry Raven Lupin-Snape. This is my friend Luna Lovegood. If you have any questions or need anything feel free to ask me."

Some of the female first years blushed, for Harry had given them one of his warm smiles.

"I have a question. Are you usually like this in the mornings?"

"Nope, but I'm trying to get back into the habit of getting up in time for classes without my mind in a sleepy-haze."

Luna smiled as if indulging a child. "He means that he had candy right when he got up."

"Luna! You're not supposed to tell them that."

"You forget, I know where you hide your secret stashes of candy. I could always take them as my own."

The first years relaxed. Harry's and Luna's friendly banter had a calming effect on them.

"Hey, do you know if we get our schedules today or Monday?" Harry inquired.

Luna shrugged. "Why would I want to know that?" A pause. "Here comes the Slytherins Harry."

"Are Draco and Yvo with them?"

"Well, they were. Now they're heading over this way."

Harry moaned, laying his head on his folded arms. Luna smiled quite happy with how things were going.

"You enjoy my misery."

"Of course."

"I wasn't the only one with candy this morning."

Two hands were placed on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry how was your night?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Come sit with me."

"Yeah right. If he's gonna sit with anyone it will be me!" Yvo declared.

Draco snorted. "Why would he want to sit with you? I've known him longer."

"That is precisely my point." Yvo stated. "You two have known each other longer. I deserve a chance to get to know my submissive."

"Your submissive? He's my submissive."

Luna grinned dreamily. "Ah, you are so lucky Harry. I would love to be in your position. I must be invited to the bonding."

"What? How about you take my place?"

"Never!!" The two dominates exclaimed.

Harry stood up fast and glared at them. By then almost all the tables were full, even the teacher's table.

"Would you two back off?! This is very difficult! Both of you vying for my attention will get you no where! I refuse to acknowledge you two until you can prove you two aren't children!" Harry stormed out of the hall.

"Oh dear. He's not happy with you is he." Luna stated.

Yvo and Draco glared at her.

Damien, who was the unofficial leader of the first years in Ravenclaw so far, it has only been one night, snorted. "Sad if you ask me."

"No one asked you!" Yvo snarled.

Damien tilted his head to the side, a smirk tugging on his lips. "No one needed to. For seventh years, you two are pretty stupid. I mean it's obvious why he is pissed off at the two of you."

"Oh yeah. You're a first year. What would you know about love and mates?"

"Well with that attitude I see no point in helping you two." Damien stood up and left the Great Hall, the other first year Ravenclaws and the first year Slytherins following him. They had some exploring to do.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harry blinked. He was being stalked by his dominants. Well, that was slightly creepy. It hadn't even been two hours since breakfast. Not only that, but they were being really quiet. A spell, Harry decided, otherwise by now he would be able to hear them arguing.

Was it legal for your own mates to be stalking you? Shouldn't there have been a privacy clause within the mating rules for both demons and dark elves/vampires to leave some space for their submissives to breathe?

Wait, screw that. Better find somewhere to hide. Snape? Oops, I mean Sev? No, he would chuckle darkly at his predictament.

Hmmm… Headmaster's office? Sure he was on the lightside, and slightly manipulative but he meant well. Besides, Fawkes was always interesting in his own way, or even the Sorting Hat.

Wait, did he really want to spend time talking to Dumbles though and having to b polite to give nothing away? Nah, nevermind.

Gryffindor commons? He knew the password but on second thought his twin, Nathaniel would get into a stupid argument with him, and harry might be brought down to his level. So Gryffindor commons was out. So was the Ravenclaw's. luna probably gave the two dominants the password. Harry wouldn't put it pass Luna to do that. After all it would make good material for a novel.

Not many knew, but Luna didn't want to be just a writer for the Quibbler, she wanted to be a novelist.

Harry briefly wondered where she got the idea before dismissing it as something he really didn't want to know.

No way was he going to try the Slytherin commons, after all it had been Draco himself who gave him a password.

The Owlery? Library?

"Try the room of requirement if you're lookin to hide from your dominants." The voice was a whisper.

Harry glanced around. Where had that voice come from? Looking down he spotted a first year from Hufflepuff beside him.

She had dark brown seemingly black hair, hunny-colored eyes, and caramel skin. Even though school had yet to officially start she wore her house uniform.

He smiled at her. "Hello, when did you get here?"

Now, Harry was one of those people who took injured animals home and healed them and brought strays home until he could find someone to care for them. Even as a first year he took those who didn't seemingly fit in under his wings be it other first years or older students. It was part of the reason he had Gryffindor friends. Neville and Hermione being his first friends from that house.

So, looking down at this girl, who seemed one of those people who didn't fit in well, his heart immediately went out to her.

"Just now. So, room of requirement?" Her voice was still soft. She was unsure of herself. Now, that wouldn't do.

Harry grinned. "I'm Harry Raven Lupine-Snape. Pleasure to meet you. May I inquire your name?"

"Velia Rose."

"So where is this room of requirement?"

Velia gestured, and Harry followed. They ended up on the seventh floor in front of a blank wall. "Mother said that you had to walk back and forth three times thinking of what you need."

"Really?"

Velia nodded, demonstrating. She paced back and forth, her eyes taking on a trance-like look. After the third time a door appeared. She opened it, and allowed Harry to enter before her. "This is a cool room." Harry stated after looking around.

Velia smiled. "I agree. The Room of Requirement provides anyhting that you feel you need, the only downside is that you can't take anything out or it disappears."

"Cool. Thanks for showing me this place Velia."

"I felt like you needed it right now. Could you answer something though? Why are you mad at your mates?"

Harry sat on a dark blue couch and she sat by him. He smiled. "Well, they're idiots. They're both trying to claim me separately when they know that all three of us are mates. The two are just not used to sharing. Growing up in wealthy families without siblings probably didn't help. I'm waiting for them to accept that the other is going to stay before I give in to them and the first step is for them to admit that they can't ask me to side with one against the other. It tears my submissive side up."

"Oh, that makes sense."

IGiGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIG

Finally done with this chapter. I'm going to skip the rest of the weekend. How far should I skip, Monday, Friday. Potions charms. I'm not sure. But I'm beginning the next chapter tomorrow.

You're all probably wondering what is up with the first years. To tell you the truth, I just feel that Harry should have the first years looking up to him. I know for sure that I'm going to use the first years to give draco and Yvo trouble. Maybe some second and third years as well. And, they're going to be from all the houses.

So far, I think I like Velia best, but that's because I can relate to her somewhat. For fun, answer. What is your favorite character that I have created and why? Oh, name suggestions are welcomed by the way.

Oh, and in case you did not read my profile, I shall continue writing this story until it is complete. This is easiest to complete first because it was kind of started on a whim, so I am kind of just typing it up. Though some chapters are planned.

I'm thinking 25-30 chapters should do hopefully. Planning to have the christmas holidays around chapter fifteen so that means the next couple of chapters are going to be long more than likely. Ummm….Yay? lol.

R&R


End file.
